Life of Darren
Darren Goes/Gets Sent to Summer Military Camp For Trouble Teens. Cast/Gender Main Cast *Darren Ewert (voice, Zack, gender: male) *Mr. Ewert (voice, Eric, gender: male) *Mrs. Ewert (voice, Kate, gender: female) Reccuring Cast *Zack (voice, Himself, gender: male) *Mark (voice, Brian, gender: male) *Kevin (voice, Joey, gender: male) *Mr. Neutron (voice, Paul, gender: male) *Barney (voice, Kidaroo, gender: male) *Baby Bop (voice, Salli, gender: female) *BJ (voice, Kimberly, gender: male) With More Cast *Theatre Manager (voice, Kate, gender: female) *Vanellope von Schweetz (voice, Ivy, gender: female) *Fix It Felix (voice, Brian, gender: male) *King Candy (voice, Alan, gender: male) *Sergeant Calhoun (voice, Kate, gender: female) *Muppet Girl (voice, Kimberly, gender: female) *Wreck It Ralph (voice, Eric, gender: male) *Paramount Store Manager (voice, Paul, gender: male) *Dreamworks Manager (voice, Paul, gender: male) VHS Voice *Announcer (voice, Brian Cummings, gender: male) Additional Voices *SpongeBob (voice, Kimberly, gender: female) *Patrick (voice, Diesel: gender: male) *Squidward (voice: Zack, gender: male) *Sandy (voice, Kate, gender: female) *ABC Shop Manager: (voice, Paul, gender: male) ABC For Kids Voice *ABC For Kids Bee Buzzing (voice, Microsoft Mike, gender: male) Microsoft Sam, Mary, Anna and Scotty Reading Voices *Eric Reading New Zealand Film Commission (voice, Microsoft Sam, gender: male) *Kimberly Reading New Zealand National Film Unit (voice, Microsoft Mary, gender: female) *Kate Reading New Zealand On Air (voice, Microsoft Anna, gender: female) *Brian Reading New Zealand United (voice, Scotty, gender: male) Mentioned *CJ Porritt (voice, Eric, gender: male) Brother Voice *Daniel Ewert (voice, Paul, gender: male) More Voices *Liane Cartman: (voice, Kate, gender: female) *Clyde (voice, Eric, gender: male) *Buena Vista Store Manager (voice, Paul, gender: male) *Eric Cartman (voice, Eric, gender: male) *Kyle Broflovski: (voice, Kimberly, gender: male) *Stan (voice, Brian, gender: male) *Kenny (voice, Kate, gender: male) *Butters (voice, Kimberly, gender: male) *Mr. Garrison (voice: Alan, gender: male) *Principal (voice: Julie, gender: male) News Voice *Michael Baker (voice, Dallas, gender: male) Wiggles Voices *Jeff (voice, Paul) *Anthony (voice, Young Guy *Greg (voice, Alan) *Murray (voice, Brian) End credits *Directed by: Alvin Hung, Darren *Produced by: Kris Greengrove *Written by: Daniel, Darren *Executive Producer: Steve Oakes *Storyboard: Frans Vischer *Character Design: Jeff Johnson. *Prop Design: David Lee *Location Design: Kurt R. Anderson *Visual Effects Design: Aram Song *Workbook/Layout: James Beihold *Background: Phillip Phillipson *Supervising Animator: James Baxter *Lead Animator: Anthony DeRosa *Animation: Alvin Hung *Clean-up: Mi Young-Lee *Editor: Sim Evan-Jones *Production Designer: Yarrow Cheney *Art Director: Robh Ruppel *CGI Animation Supervisor: Adam Bruke *Modeling: Frank Greeco *Shading: Bob Moyer, Marc Cooper *Lighting: Amy Moran, Jae Kim, Lisa Kim, Michael Sprader *Visual Effects: Jack Prulus *Rendering: Taylor Smith Transcript *Darren: I'm going to the movies to see Wreck It Ralph in 3D. *Theatre Manager: The movie will start in 5 minutes. There's popcorn, soda, candy and anything you can buy! DISNEY WRECK-IT RALPH *Vanellope von Schweetz: What's your name? *Wreck-It Ralph: Ralph, Wreck-It Ralph. *Vanellope von Schweetz: Why are your hands so freakishly big? *Wreck-It Ralph: I don't know. Why are you so freakishly annoying? *Fix-It Felix: Ralph abandoned his game! *Wreck-It Ralph: Everything changes, NOW! When did video games become so violent and scary? *King Candy: You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses would you? You hit a guy, with glasses. That's... that's... well played. *Vanellope von Schweetz: I bet you really gotta watch where you step in a game called "Hero's Doodie"! *Sergeant Calhoun: It's "make your mommas proud" time! *Wreck-It Ralph: I love my mamma! *Sergeant Calhoun: "Fear" is a four-letter word, ladies! You wanna go peepee and poopoo in your big-boy slacks, keep it to yourself! *Moppet Girl: Where's the Wrecking guy? *Sergeant Calhoun: Who in the holy hot cakes are YOU? *Vanellope von Schweetz: Everyone here says I'm just a mistake... *Wreck-It Ralph: You're a winner! *Vanellope von Schweetz: I'm a winner... *Wreck-It Ralph: And you're adorable! *Vanellope von Schweetz: I'm ADORABLE! *Wreck-It Ralph: I flew a spaceship today! *Vanellope von Schweetz: You crashed it. So how'd I do? *Wreck-It Ralph: Uh... well, you almost blew up the whole mountain... *Vanellope von Schweetz: Right, right. That's a good note. *Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz: Top shelf! *(90 Minutes Later) *Darren: That was cool. I'm going to get The Legend of the Krusty Krab 2001 live-action direct-to-YouTube movie on VHS. *Manager: Welcome to the Paramounf Store. How can I help you? *Darren: Can I get The Legend of the Krusty Krab on VHS please? *Manager: Sure. Here you go. Have nice day. *Darren: Yay, I got it! I'm going to turn on the GoAnimate TV. *(Darren turns on the GoAnimate TV) *Darren: I'm going to put the Legrnd of the Krusty Krab tape into the VHS Player. The movie is starting. *Announcer: Be sure to join us after the feature for the music video "Best Day Ever" and a special bonus program, The Making of The Legend of The Krusty Krab. *Announcer: and now, our feature presentation. T H X PARAMOUNT A VIACOM COMPANY NICKELODEON MOVIES PARAMOUNT PICTURES and NICKELODEON MOVIES PRESENTS THE LEGEND OF THE KRUSTY KRAB *SpongeBob: So Patrick, why are you a beyond? *Patrick: I got my beyond. *SpongeBob: Well, you got a flying thing. *Patrick: Yes. *SpongeBob: And why are you living in Sandy's house, Squidward? *Squidwaes: we have a freaking awful feeling that hunticare sandy had stupidly hit towards the stupid Atlantic coast including our stupidest home town in the freaking Flonida *SpongeBob: oh, that's the dumbest thing I ever seen in the whole world *Squidward: Yes, that I lost my home. *(75 Minutes Later) *("Best Day Ever" (@2001 Version) song played during the credits) *(After The Movie Ended) *SpongeBob: THAT'S BARNACLES. *Patrick: You know what's baracles? PARAMOUNT A VIACOM COMPANY *Darren: That was good. I gonna get hairy Maclairy on DVD. *Manager: Welcome to the ABC Shop, how may I help you? *Darren: Can I get Hairy Maclairy on DVD please? *Manager: OK. Here you go, have a nice day. *Darren: Yay I got it! I"m gping to cahnge to dvd *(Darren change vcr into dvd vcr) *Darren: I'm going to put the Hairy MaClairy DVD into the DVD Player. WARNING New Peatles Copyright Amendments Act 1996 INDIVIDUALS FACE UP TO FIVE YEARS IMPRISONMENT $50,000 FINE PER OFFENCE CORPORATIONS FACE UP TO $250,000 FINE PER OFFENCE IT IS PROHIBITED TO 1 COPY THIS FILM 2 SELL ON HIRE INFINGING COPES 3 HAVE INFINGING COPES IN YOUR POSSESSION FOR SALE ON HIRE 4 SCREEN THIS DISC IN PUBLIC MUST BE FOR PIRVATE VIEWING ONLY --------------------- \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / ROADSHOW ENTERTAINMENT -------------------------- A VILLAGE ROADSHOW COMPANY HAIRY MACLAIRY G For General Exhibition ABC DVD VIDEO www.abc.com.net.au *We see the ABC logo in the same animation as its video counterpart but now on a black background and moved upward on the screen. The generic DVD logo zooms in underneath it. When the logo finishes, the website URL "www.abc.com.net.au" fades in below underneath it. ABC Apple. Bee. Carrot FOR KIDS Lynley Dodd Productions HAIRY MACLARY PLAY ALL. SNEAK PEEK *(After the movie) Writer Lynley Dodd Narrator Voice Miranda Harcourt Cleanup artist (1995) Kristin Wright Director Paul Frizzell Producer Shaun Bell DD DOLBY W. O \_/ OO ACTRA Copyright © New Zealand On Air All Rights Reversed New Zealand Film Commission New Zealand National Film Unit New Zealand United New Zealand On Air HAIRY MACLAIRY PLAY ALL. SNEAK PEEKS *Darren: That was good. I'm going to get South Park the Movie 2 on DVD *Manager: Welcome to the Buena Vista Store, How may I help you? *Darren: Can I get South Park the Movie 2 on DVD please? *Manager: Sure, here you go. *Darren: Yay I got it, Now I have it, I'm going to leave Hairy MaClairy in the DVD case. Now that Hairy MaClairy is in the DVD case, I'm gonna put South Park the Movie 2 in the DVD player. BUENA VISTA HOME ENTERTAINMENT COMING SOON TO THEATERS THE BEST OF WOODY COMING 2014 SOUTH PARK THE MOVIE 2 PLAY MOVIE SCENE SELECTION BONUS FEATURES SET UP SNEAK PEEKS ALL FILMS AND PROMOTIONS MAY NOT BE AVAILABLE IN ALL TERRITORIES T H X USA PICTURES USA PICTURES PRESENTS A COMEDY CENTRAL PRODUCTION SOUTH PARK THE MOVIE 2 *Cartman: I am gonna blow up and destory Kyle's house now! (puts a bomb on top of Kyle's house) *Kyle: Cartman, this is a fucking fucking fucking fucking bullshit I have heard! *Cartman: Shut the hell and fuck up! *Stan: Where is Butters? *Butters: I am freaking here. *Clyde: Anyway, my life is to play at ugly school. *(Kyle's house blows up, killing Kenny, as tiny goriest pieces of him fly in front of the boys) *Stan: OMG! You killed Kenny! *Kyle: You borfheads! *Liane: What is going on?! *Kyle: Cartmsn killed Kenny! *(at Cartman's house. Cartman feels guilty, and Liane is angry) *Liane: Okay Eric, that is the last straw! You killed one of your friends! *Cartman: I am fliping sorry. *Liane: You are grounded for 2 days! Go to your room! *Cartman: (walks up to his room, still feeling guilty) *Cartman: I gonna say bad words *(Cartman says swear words) *Cartman: fuck the whole universe, I don't give a fuck about this, I Toldey fucking stupid asshole, who wanna suck my ass bitch, I gay, I always copying someone's fucking videos, steal people's fucking ideas, I was making grounded videos of Eric, Brian, and Aaron and others, fuck yes I love it, while a Egar, and always fucking making grounded videos, and i am a ugly girl and a ugly bully, I great saying gosham swear words like bad words, i well never give fucking credit to everyone, so HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I love saying fucking swear words in this school, fuck you, (then he shocked) holy shit and holy crap and holy crab and mother fucker *Mr. Garrison: Eric, how dare you say swear words like bad words, you don't say bad words in this school, that's is it, go to the principal"s office now *(Cartman walks to the principals office) *Principal: oh my gosh, Eric, how dare you say swear words like bad words, you don't say fucking and gosham bad words in this school, that's is it, go home now and I am calling your mother is liane *Liane: oh my gosh, what the fuck is wrong with you, Eric, you say fucking and gosham swear words like bad words, that is it, you are grounded for 2 days, go to your room and sleep for a week *(Cartman goes to his room, guilty) *Cartman: I gonna make an earthquake *(earthquake plays) *Liane: how was school today, Cartman *Cartman: good *Liane: let's watch the news *Micheal Baker: hello I Micheal baker, so, the earthqauke Hit *Prinipal: (happy) early today we are learning some maths (angry) wait, it was Eric, you are expelled Eric *Mr. Garrison: (sad) Well, I was checking the news, an earthquake hit (angry) wait, it was Cartman, you are now expelled Eric. *Mr. Mackey: (angry) Eric, you are now expelled, Eric *Kyle: well, Cartman is a fucking shitty bullshit fuckin freaking fuckgoty crappy loser, then he is a fucking shitty bullshit fuckin freaking fuckgoty stupid head *Michael Baker: That Is All of the news today, good bye, and enjoy *(the news fade out) *Liane: (as Cartman looks horrified) Eric Cartman, how dare you make An earthquake at school, that's it, watch the wiggles now. *(Cartman, guilty once again, starts watching the Wiggles) *Jeff: Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-dum-ba-dum *Anthony: Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-dum-ba-dum *Greg: Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-dum-ba-dum *Murray: Bum *Jeff: We're ready to wiggle *Anthony: Wiggle your fingers high in the sky *Greg: We're ready to wiggle *Murray: Wiggle your ears and wiggle your eyes *Jeff: We're ready to wiggle *Anthony: Wiggles your hair and wiggle your nose *Greg: We're ready to wiggle *Murray: Wiggle all 10 toes, wiggle all 10 toes *Jeff, Anthony, Greg, Murray: Whoo! *(Cartman gasps and realizes it is a dream) *Cartman: Gosh, it is only a dream. *(next day, on the bus) *Stan: Cartman where is your Chinpokomon DVD? *Cartman: I don't have it. *Kyle: Cartman, you always get in trouble. *(all laugh) *Cartman: I can't take this shit anymore. *(at home) *Cartman: Everyone had a Chinpokomon but me, so suck my fucking bulls. *Liane: no crusing Eric. *(at the Video store) *Cartman: Oh boy! I want Chinpokomon: Let's Pick Any Thing! *Liane: Eric it costs 17 dollars. I don't have that much. How about Super Stan. It has haft the price. *Cartman: Mom! Do not offer me Super Stan! Give Chinpokomon: Let's Pick Any Thing to me so you don't have to fuck me! *Liane: Eric no cursing! *Cartman: You know what, you have to fuck me. (pulls down his pants to show his ass to noon his mom) Do it right now! Fuck me bitch! Do it! Fuck me! You sonofabitch, you rich bastard, you nerd, you bastard, Go fuck yourselves and die! *Liane: (Cartman is horrified) That's enough Eric! We are going home and you are not going to get any DVD! *(they arrive home) *Cartman: Can I at least have Super Stan? *Liane: (400% loud voice) NOPE! (at home) You're grounded for 5 days! *Cartman: (horrified) No! *Liane: Make it six days, go to your room! *(Cartman goes to his room, guilty) *Cartman: hey, mom *liane: yes Eric *Cartman: can I get show Me love on DVD *liane: no *Cartman: why not, you asswipe *Laine: because that movie is rated R and because that movie is strictly over violence *Cartamn: (angry) ok, we're ever you fucking say *Manager: welcome to the movie store, may I help you *Cartamn: can I get show me love on DVD *Manager: here you go, have a nice day *Cartman: yay I got it, I going to put the show me love disc into the DVD player, wow, Memfis Film, Det Danske Filminstitut Film i Väst, SVT Drama, Göteborg, Svenska Filminstitutet, Sveriges Television, Trollywood AB and Zentropa Entertainments *(After the movie) *Cartamn: that was good *Liane: Eric, I have, oh my fucking gosh, did you .get show me love on DVD *Cartman: yes *Liane: oh my fuckgoty gosh, how dare you get show me love on DVD, that's it, I Reuturn to it *Cartman: no *Liane: I am Reuturn it *Cartman: no *Liane: Too bad, You what to be grounded for 1 week. *Cartman: No *Liane: then, you are grounded for 2 weeks, I am putting this in your closet *Cartman: no *Liane: go to bed you *(Cartman (goes to his room) Ohhhhh. (he sleeps, and guilty once again) *(the next day, Cartman wake up, he walks out of his room, and see have toast *Liane: Eric, come down for breakfast *Cartman: ok, mom *(Cartman goes downstairs, walks to he's toast, and he eat, and he eat, and he eat, and he eat, and he eat, and he eat, and he eat, and he eat, and he eat, but after that, he go to the shower, washes he's head, brush he's teeth, rubbing he's body, he gets out in the shower) *Cartman: mom can I get a iPad 4 *Liane: nope *Cratman: Screw you mom! *Best Buy Manager: welcome to best buy may I help you *Cartman: I like an iPad please *Best Buy Manager: here you go have a nice day, *(Cartman drops down ipad) *Best Buy Manager: Wait a minute *Cartman: uh oh, I gonna be fucking late *Liane: hey Eric, come down here for dinner *Liane: where is eric? *(After the DVD ended) A Very Special Double Fuck You To Cancer A Very Special Fuck You To Steven N. Kurtz A Special Fuck You To Carlo Cavagna George Parker Steve Bickel M. Muzatko C. Martin Shawn Levy Sean Mantooth Dr. Manwaring Dr. Wong Brett Doyle Terry Fisher Brian Moss Tony Sodano Chris Sorenson Dan Dye Adam Sampson Bob "Pork-it" Loftstrom *Darren: That was good. *Darren: I gonna make a YouTube account *What is the issue? *Copyright Infringement Notification *O Inappropriate Content (nudity, violence, etc) *O I appear in this video without permission *O Abuse/Harrassment (someone is attacking me) *O Privacy (someone is using my image) *O Trademake Infringement (someone is using my trademark) *O Copyright Infringement (someone copied my creation) *O Other Legal Issue *(After the copyright Is made) *Darren: their I gonna watch Love it or List it. *Darren: That was Good. *Darren: I Gonna the lion king 2 disc special edition on DVD *Manager: Welcome To the Disney store. May I help you, what s you name *Darren: my name is, em, Darren, Can I get the lion king 2 disc special edition on DVD please *Manager: here you go, have I lovely nice day *Darren: Yay I got it *Darren: I gonna leave South Park the Movie 2 into the DVD case. *Dad: (angrily) Darren, how f**king dare you go to the freaking movies and get Legend of the Krusty Krab 2001 on VHS and get Hairy Maclairy on DVD and get South Park the Movie 2 on dvd and make a youtube copyright infringement and watch love it or list it while your freaking stupid grounded, That's is It, you are in big big big big big big big big big big trouble! *Mom: You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded! *Mr. Neutron: That's it! *Barney: That's it! *Darren: But I'm so so so so so so so so so so fliping sorry! *Baby Bop: Oh, Well, ok, and, oh, well, sorry doesn't stupidly cut it, I will give you a lot of timeouts! *BJ: And I will keep f**king expelling you! *Mr. Guardman: And I will keep giving you stupid detentions! *Mom: And we will give you f**king Barney videos and we will make CJ slap You 209909 infinity times! *Dad: And oh, and your van is waiting for you right now! *Barbey: Go to summer military camp now! *''(Darren walks to summer military camp for troubled teens.)'' *Darren: Why are you f**king guys here? *Zack: I was f**king here because I got stupidly grounded for going on the freaking computer when my stupid parents said no stupid computer. *Mark: Yeah, me too, I got stupidly grounded because I bullied the others. *Kevin as Joey: Yeah, Me three, I was making a f**king YouTube account, but my stupid Dad said no and closed my stupid account and I got freaking grounded. What about you? *Darren: I went to the movies to see Wreck It Ralph in 3D, got Toy Story on VHS at the Pixar store and got Hairy MaClairy on DVD at the ABC shop, and got Rise Of The Guardians on DVD at the dream works and make a YouTube copyright infringement and watch love it or list it. (shocked) Oh my f**king f**goty freaking gosh, wait, it's stupid Mrs. Pena! *Ms. Pena: Now everyone, I don't want to hear bad swear words like F**king, Stupid, Boring, Crap, Idiot, Dammit, S*it, Furball, Bitch, Sonofabitch, Asswipe, Bastard, Fatso, Fat, Darn, Freaking, B***s, Suck, Poop, Poo, Pee, Wee, Smoke, Smog, B***, B***s*it, Dick, Dickhead, Raterded, Ass, Asshole, Ahole, Fking, Fing Die, Dead, Dear, Kick, Flood, or Sorry at all. Only Guilty, hipster, and nerd at all! Give infinity push ups. I mean infinity jumping jacks, and no crying, no dreaming about CJ, no tapping, no swearing, no kicking, no pushing, no chewing gum, no texting, no name calling, no talking on any of your phones, no fighting, no watching movies, no bathroom breaks, no listening to music, and no playing computer. *Darren: I gonna watch the news *news scene) *News Reporter #1: Good afternoon. Welcome to GNN News. Today's top story is about a little girl who destroyed a Corner Bakery Cafe because she did not get what she wanted. *(cut to the destroyed Corner Bakery Cafe) *News Reporter #1: We will take you there live. Bridget, are you there? *News Reporter #2: Yes. I hear you loud and clear, Paul. Here we are with the destroyed Corner Bakery Cafe, where the terrible incident occurred. *(inside the Corner Bakery Cafe) *News Reporter #2: As you can see, the entire Corner Bakery Cafe has been destroyed by a 16,teenage boy named Eric. All the tables, chairs, and countertops have been ripped apart, the menu has been destroyed, and the food/drinks has been soiled. *(the Corner Bakery Cafe worker comes in) *News Reporter #2: With me to report is the worker of Corner Bakery Cafe. Can you tell everyone on GNN what happened? *Corner Bakery Cafe Worker: There were no more vanilla whoopie pies, so I offered him peanut butter whoopie pies. But, no! He started going out of control and asked his mother if she could propose him. It sounded like he wanted to marry her own mother. *News Reporter #2: Thanks for the information. We hope you are safe. *(Barney comes in) *News Reporter #2: Now, here is another victim, Barney. Can you tell us what happened? *Barney: Yes. me and my friends decided to come over for dinner at Corner Bakery Cafe, but a boy I know, Eric, asked his mother if she could propose to him. We were so horrified that my friends I had to get out of there. It sounded like he wanted to marry his own mother. *News Reporter #2: Thanks for the update, Barney. We hope you are safe. *(cut back to the GNN studio) *News Reporter #1: Thank you, Bridget. We are back with visitors Eric and his mom. Anything you want to say? *Mom: Yes. Since Eric did not get what he wanted, he asked if I could propose him, then he destroyed the entire Corner Bakery Cafe. *Eric: Mom, it was all my fault. I never got what I wanted. I asked if we could go back to that place and get the peanut butter pies. *Mom: Shut up, Eric. It is your own fault. None of this would have happened if you haven't done all that. *Eric; I know mom. *News Reporter #1: As you can see, they are now having argument. *Eric: Aw great! (leaves with Mom) *News Reporter #1: Stay tuned for more news coming up this hour. We will return to GNN News after these messages. Trivia *Darren's Mom and Ms. Pena mentioned CJ Porritt. Category:Episodes Category:Films directed by Ryan Green Category:Grounded Videos Category:Darren and Daniel gets grounded